La vie en bleu
by SisYa-wa
Summary: [RP!AU] Les portes que Vanitas claque, Sora les ouvre. Sora, il répare les cœurs, il paye les schtroumpfs. Sora, c'est plus qu'un ami. Kairi le sait. Sora, c'est le code bleu. (OS en miroir du chapitre 2 de "Des portes à claquer" par Milou!)


**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages (sauf Vanitas, parce que) appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney. L'idée de ce [RP!AU] appartient à moi, et à Milou.

**Note :** Hey. Comment se passe votre rentrée, dites ? Je suis curieuse. Aussi, pour comprendre un peu mieux le contexte de cet OS, soyez plus curieux que moi et allez lire le chapitre 2 du recueil _Des portes à claquer_ , par la superbe Milou. C'est un peu le versant parallèle de cette histoire mais du côté de Vanitas. Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit (et si je ne me trompe pas dans la chronologie du RP, aled) cet OS se situe après _Eteins la lumière_, après_ Sans Retour_ et pratiquement en même temps que "_de l'eau coulera sous les ponts où je dors_".

A toi, qui voulait lire la Soirée Schtroumpfs. Bonne lecture à vous ! Ya.

_Edit du 23/04/20_ : Ta review, Noé, m'a donné la motiv pour corriger quelques fautes et tournures. Merci !

* * *

**La vie en bleu**

**"**T'as envie de manger quoi ? J'ai pris des pizzas mais y'nous faut un dessert. Une soirée films sans dessert, c'est nul.

— Tu dis ça parce que t'es droguée au sucre. Une soirée film sans films, c'est nul. T'as pris quoi ?

— _Priscilla folle du Désert_, l'intégral des _Twilight _et la version longue de _Love Actually_. Y'a même les scènes coupées. Crois-moi on va passer une bonne soirée, _chéri_."

Sora gloussa joyeusement au surnom et Kairi lui offrit son sourire le plus malicieux en poussant le caddie de la hanche, traversant le rayon des alcools forts pour se diriger vers celui des confiseries. Vingt et une heure, un supermarché pratiquement désert et la certitude de pouvoir se bourrer la gueule sans avoir à retourner bosser le lendemain : que demander de plus ?

La soirée s'annonçait déjà bien — trois heures qu'ils étaient partis et Sora n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche pour parler de Riku, ce qui constituait déjà un véritable exploit. Le brun toujours derrière elle, la jeune femme dépassa en coup de vent les innombrables boîtes de biscuits pour s'arrêter devant une étagère immense remplie de bonbons, parcourant les prix d'un œil désabusé.

Elle avait beau apprécier Riku, ces petites soirées en tête à tête avec Sora lui manquaient. Bien sûr elle avait d'autres amis, d'autres occupations, mais les soirées pyjama-rhum-guitare sans Sora, c'était différent. Les autres n'avaient pas cette tendresse dans le regard quand elle s'endormait sur leurs épaules en bavant vers cinq heures du matin, les autres ne l'avaient jamais vue les cheveux gras et du poil aux pattes, les autres ne venaient pas lui rendre visite des après-midis entiers à l'improviste juste parce qu'ils avaient envie de passer du temps avec elle, ou parce qu'elle leur manquait.

Tout simplement, les autres n'étaient pas Sora.

Si un prix du meilleur ami avait existé, Sora l'aurait probablement décroché haut la main. Loyal, compréhensif, le châtain était un ange de douceur et parfois Kairi se demandait comment est-ce qu'il faisait pour tenir encore debout, rester souriant et fier quand la vie prenait un malin plaisir à lui démontrer combien le monde autour de lui pouvait être mauvais, cruel et sec.

Elle soupira en constatant la hausse fulgurante du prix des _Haribo_.

Combien de fois elle l'avait vu se ranger pour permettre le bonheur d'un autre, combien de personnes ne lui avaient jamais rendu un centième de la gentillesse qu'il distribuait chaque jour à tour de bras ?

Quand elle l'avait rencontré, en primaire, la rouquine avait d'abord pensé à de la lâcheté. Peut-être que Sora était juste trop lâche pour se rebeller, elle s'était dit, peut-être qu'il se prenait pour un héros de film capable de pourfendre le mal et l'injustice à l'aide de sa seule joie de vivre. Peut-être qu'il était juste stupide, après tout il n'aurait pas été le premier à se faire du mal pour permettre aux autres d'être heureux à ses dépens. Peut-être qu'il était juste inconscient. Ou bonne poire. Puis elle avait appris à le connaître. Ses secrets, ses faiblesses, ses facettes. Il n'était pas parfait, certes, mais il était loin d'être bête. Comme tout le monde il avait eu son lot de désillusions, de colère et de larmes. Ses dilemmes.

Pourtant, et c'est ce qu'il le rendait si spécial à ses yeux, il n'avait jamais renoncé à son optimisme. Elle l'enviait pour ça. L'aura de joie qui émanait de lui, cette relation de bien-être profond qu'il entretenait avec lui-même sans avoir à se forcer. Un joyau rare qui l'avait fascinée dès leur première rencontre et qui continuait de l'attirer même si quelques fois, perdue dans l'océan des mauvais jours, elle avait peur de comprendre.

Si Sora n'était pas un héros, si Sora n'était pas une victime, s'il avait simplement reçu le don de réparer les cœurs brisés, que devait-elle en déduire de son propre cœur ?

L'énigme, applicable à tout l'entourage du châtain, l'effrayait.

**"**Oh, j'aime trop les réglisses ! Viens, on prend une boîte avec des trucs bi-goûts.

— Berk. Personne aime les réglisses, Sora.

— Si, moi. Et Riku.

Kairi roula des yeux en se retournant dramatiquement vers son meilleur-ami, lâcha le caddie pour venir se planter devant lui. Elle fronça le nez dans un petit geste réprobateur et Sora se gratta la joue, balançant péniblement son poids d'un pied sur l'autre.

— Pardon.

— Je veux pas me la jouer Charlie et Sarah, mais t'avais promis.

Le châtain poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et Kairi s'empressa de franchir la distance qui les séparait pour venir lui frotter les cheveux, s'amusant de son esquisse de représailles avec diplomatie.

Depuis qu'il sortait avec Riku, Sora avait l'air de vivre le grand amour. C'était beau de le voir fou amoureux, vraiment, et elle se sentait heureuse pour lui. Ça faisait quoi un an, pratiquement ? Un an et pourtant, même après avoir vu et rencontré le joli cœur régulièrement, elle avait encore du mal à cerner les contours de leur relation. Elle savait pertinemment que trop aimer n'était pas bon, et l'obsession de Sora pour son mec avait parfois quelque chose d'un peu... flippant.

C'était à se demander comment ces-deux là avaient fini ensemble. Pas qu'elle doute du charme de Sora, loin de là, mais leur couple semblait encore fonctionner sur du vent— sans même évoquer l'absurde contraste de leurs personnalités. Leur amour glissait sur elle comme une bourrasque d'août, tiède et fébrile. Un an c'était à la fois immense et dérisoire, à l'échelle d'une vie. Riku était un chic type, mais c'était surtout le genre de gars qui s'ignore complètement. Elle avait déjà remarqué comment Sora le regardait, à l'époque, alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des amis.

Depuis les choses avaient changé, mais le châtain persistait à ignorer les défauts de son petit ami. Oh, Kairi le savait, ce n'était pas à elle d'intervenir. Elle avait confiance en Sora et si un jour les choses tournaient mal, elle voulait seulement qu'il sache qu'elle serait là pour lui. Restait toujours ce malaise impalpable, ce quelque chose qui lui soufflait qu'une pièce finirait par manquer au puzzle. C'était inscrit dans les regards indécis de Riku, dans son attitude toujours sur le qui-vive quand Sora n'était pas là, dans le manque de transparence dont il faisait preuve à propos de ses sentiments.

Ensemble ils avaient construit une amitié par piliers difficiles. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour gagner sa confiance, lui pour lui accorder la sienne et, si maintenant elle pouvait clamer haut et fort qu'ils étaient amis, elle n'en restait pas moins inquiète pour son meilleur ami — parfois malgré elle.

Peut-être un peu jalouse, aussi.

— Tu l'aime trop, finit-elle par dire, moitié sérieusement, moitié en plaisantant."

Sora lui lança un sourire loin d'être désolé, s'appuyant sur son épaule pour saisir un paquet de Schtroumpfs avant de le jeter dans le caddie.

Ils contemplèrent un instant la marée de produits inutiles qu'ils avaient choisi pour leur soirée, ivres par avance de tout ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir se dire et des rires qui s'en suivraient, s'entre-regardèrent une dernière fois d'un air entendu. Plaids soyeux pour se rouler en boule après une bataille de coussins, spritz et rhum arrangé, paquets de malabar pour les gages, cakes salés aux olives, biscuits apéros, marshmallows, pizzas et bières sans alcool pour faire semblant d'être des enfants sages… Ils avaient tout ce qu'il fallait.

Sora sourit de toutes ses dents en se hissant sur la barre fine qui soutenait la structure de métal, regarda distraitement l'écran de son téléphone avant de lever les yeux vers Kairi. Celle-ci le regarda faire de son beau regard souligné de khôl brun, un sourire rafraichissant au coin des lèvres.

**"**Et là je cours et tu fais semblant d'être Rose dans Titanic ?

Le châtain dodelina de la tête, l'air de réfléchir.

— Si j'étais pas avec Riku, je sortirais avec Jack direct.

Kairi éclata de rire.

— Et moi avec Rose. Allez viens, y'a déjà l'air d'avoir la file à la caisse, j'ai trop la flemme. Je pousse mais tu tombes pas, ok ? Si tu tombes, tu payes les schtroumpfs.

— De toute façon j'ai eu mon argent de poche. Youhou !"

Et comme Kairi s'élançait, manquant de chuter plusieurs fois du haut de ses talons aiguilles, Sora écarta les bras, tomba sur les fesses, remonta, tomba jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les bornes automatiques dans un tonnerre de cris, s'arrêtant enfin devant les caisses après avoir esquivé de justesse une demi-douzaine de consommateurs aux traits tirés, trois enfants et au moins deux techniciens de surface en pleine pause-café.

Le souffle court, la rousse s'écroula finalement au bord de son caddie sous le regard lourd de jugement d'une caissière approchant la soixantaine, Sora sautant derechef de son piédestal pour s'épargner un quelconque commentaire. Devant eux patientaient déjà des personnes de tous les âges et ils se résolurent à suivre la file d'attente en silence, simplement excités à l'idée de leur future soirée.

Au bout de cinq minutes pourtant, Kairi remarqua que quelque chose clochait chez son ami.

**"**Ca va ?

Elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille.

— Hm-hmm.

— So.'

Le châtain lui adressa une grimace nerveuse, et la rousse n'eut même pas besoin de lui tirer les vers du nez pour savoir ce qui le préoccupait.

— C'est Riku, c'est ça ?

L'autre se mordit la lèvre inférieure, l'air complètement absorbé par l'étiquette du rouleau de PQ juste devant son nez. Il papillonna des cils une seconde, et Kairi posa le poing sur sa hanche.

— Nan, c'est… mes deux derniers SMS…

— Ecoute, soupira-t-elle secouant la tête. Le truc de pas parler de lui H24 quand on est ensemble c'est gentil, mais si t'as besoin d'en parler, vas-y. Je veux pas que tu te retiennes pour moi, ok ? Et puis sinon tu vas y penser toute la soirée, et je veux pas que tu t'inquiètes dans le vide.

La bouche ouverte comme pour protester, Sora oublia toutes les excuses qu'il avait préparé en croisant l'expression sérieuse de la rouquine. Parfois, il se disait qu'elle le connaissait sûrement trop pour son propre bien.

— C'est juste… j'ai pas reçu de réponse à mes deux derniers SMS. Mais je veux pas que tu crois que je me fiche de notre soirée ou que je t'abandonne, tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie et...

— Sora, le coupa t-elle encore une fois, en glissant un premier article sur le tapis. Tu m'as déjà dit ça plusieurs fois et ça me va. Cette situation me dérange pas, t'as le droit d'être amoureux, tu sais ? Le seul truc qui faut que tu comprennes c'est qu'il faut pas que ta vie tourne autour de lui, même si c'est dur. Il est complexe, il est pas toujours _safe_ et parfois il vaut mieux que tu le laisses tranquille, autant pour lui que pour toi. Je dis pas que tu dois le laisser tout seul, mais ses angoisses ne doivent pas t'empêcher de t'amuser quand t'es pas avec lui, d'accord ?

— J'sais mais t'inquiète...

— Là, il a pas répondu à quelques SMS, ça veut pas dire qu'on doit passer toute la soirée à s'inquiéter pour lui.

— Nan, nan, du tout ! C'est pas pour lui !

— Mais oui, mais oui. Tu t'inquiètes trop. Pour la peine je paye les Schtroumpfs."

Sora fit la moue mais se détendit imperceptiblement, comme rassuré par les paroles de sa meilleure amie. Il protesta quand même pour la forme — après tout, il avait perdu au jeu du caddie et puis c'était énervant parfois, d'être aussi limpide. A croire qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pensait être, sinon un peu brouillon, au moins légrement compliqué.

"Mais ! ronchonna t-il comme l'article bipait sous les rouleaux de la machine. On avait dit que c'était moi qui les prenais ! Déjà qu'on va chez toi… Tu crois que je l'appelle ?

Kairi sourit avant d'hausser bien haut les sourcils. Ouais, non, en fait son pote était vraiment un cas désespéré. A ce stade elle ne pouvait plus rien pour lui.

— So', tu es parti il y a quelques heures à peine.

— Mais si jamais il n'était pas bien ? Il m'a dit que c'était OK, mais hier il était un peu déprimé et… Ça craint si je l'appelle ?"

Kairi soupira, et ses traits se rembrunirent un instant comme elle réfléchissait à ce qu'"un peu déprimé" pouvait bien signifier dans le langage du châtain, considérant mentalement tout ce qu'elle savait déjà de Riku. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte mais Sora parlait souvent par euphémismes quand il évoquait les passages à vides de son petit ami.

Elle avait déjà vu l'argenté au fond du trou, une fois, il y a près d'un an. Un matin Sora l'avait appelé, totalement en panique, pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient débarquer chez elle avec cette voix stridente qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendu avant. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à deux fois avant d'accepter mais l'urgence dans le ton de son ami, son souffle haché par la peur et l'angoisse palpable qu'elle avait senti monter derrière combiné lui avait hurlé à quel point la détresse de l'argenté était réelle, et combien elle pouvait affecter ceux qui l'entouraient.

"Tu sais que tu fais ce que tu veux, hm ?

Aussi vrai qu'elle était incapable de forcer Sora à un pari ridicule, elle savait que le châtain ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas passé son précieux coup de fil.

Alors que le visage de son meilleur ami s'illuminait, visiblement libéré d'un poids, elle en profita pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux avant de tendre le bras pour pousser le caddie devant elle, commença à passer ce qui restait des articles sur le seul tapis libre.

Le cœur de Sora frappa bien trop fort dans sa poitrine quand il porta le téléphone à son oreille, sa propre respiration s'affolant alors qu'une première sonnerie résonnait dans le vide. Kairi avait raison, il s'en faisait trop pour Riku. Mais l'argenté ne lui disait jamais rien, aussi. Il gardait tout pour lui, faisait de son mieux pour le rendre heureux mais hé, Sora n'était pas aveugle. Il voyait bien quand les gens autour de lui n'étaient pas dans leur assiette.

Pas vrai ?

Un doux déclic se fit finalement entendre à travers le combiné, mettant un terme à l'insupportable attente, et il se sentit à nouveau respirer.

— Allô Riku ?

— Sora, ça va ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles, t'étais chez pas chez Kairi ?"

Sora allait répondre l'air de rien quand il se sentit brusquement propulsé sur le côté de la caisse, son bras heurtant douloureusement le coin de la rampe d'acier puis le corps de Kairi, qui cogna lui-même contre les grilles rigides du caddie.

"Aïe ! Ca va p-

Il jura, entendit Kairi pousser un cri de protestation avant que ses yeux ne glissent sur une silhouette noire d'à peu près sa taille, presque indiscernable tant elle était floue, qui filait comme un éclair en direction de la sortie. Les portiques s'affolèrent sur son passage et les clients, consternés, regardèrent s'échapper ce fantôme obscur avec des airs de fin du monde, juste avant que la caissière ne daigne rouler ses yeux de truite en direction du poste de surveillance.

— Sécurité !

Le souffle coupé, Sora ravala sa salive en massant son épaule lancinante, jeta un unique coup d'œil à son amie dont le regard s'attardait encore à l'endroit où s'était jadis trouvé le fugitif. La scène s'était déroulée tellement vite que tout le monde semblait avoir retenu son souffle, et ce fut presque un soulagement quand il sentit la rouquine se pencher vers lui pour demander :

— Ca va, So' ? Il t'a fait mal ?

Sora fit non de la tête sans répondre, passant outre les murmures des clients derrière eux. Il se sentait bizarre, un peu sonné mais pas comme après une agression. Non, plutôt comme s'il avait littéralement percuté quelque chose d'oublié depuis longtemps, sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus.

— Allô Sora ? J'ai entendu un bruit atroce, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Réalisant qu'il avait encore son portable allumé dans la main, le châtain s'ébroua rapidement avant de coller de nouveau l'écran à son oreille, la respiration sifflante. Était-ce la lumière jaune des néons grésillants, qui lui faisait voir des silhouettes floues ? Ou bien l'influence de Riku sur son coeur ? Les clients reprenaient leurs vies comme si de rien n'était et Kairi le secoua gentiment par l'épaule, sondant ses traits à la recherche d'une réponse.

Encore confus, il avança d'un pas pour sortir de la file, emboîtant machinalement le pas de la rousse dont l'expression valait bien tous les discours.

— Rien rien, bredouilla-t-il nerveusement à l'intention de son petit-ami. Juste les portiques qui sonnent, y'a quelqu'un qui est parti sans payer. On est au supermarché.

Il y eut un court silence à l'autre bout du fil, comme si Riku analysait l'information, et Sora en profita pour remercier en silence Kairi qui avait pris l'initiative de payer avec sa carte bleue.

— Il vous manquait des trucs ? Des mouchoirs ? A coup sûr vous allez regarder _Love Actually. _"

Sora rit jaune sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, souffla du bout des lèvres un baiser en guise d'au revoir puis, fixant son amie qui le dévisageait depuis le début de la conversation, raccrocha sans rien dire de plus.

Autour d'eux les clients s'en allaient doucement, marionnettes dépourvues de fils et il fixa les paquets de bonbons qui gisaient tout au fond du caddie, luttant pour ne pas penser aux remous écœurés qui s'étaient mis à bouillonner dans son œsophage.

Il n'avait plus envie de parler à Riku, plus envie de voir de films. A dire vrai, il n'avait plus envie de grand-chose à part peut-être vomir et se rouler en boule contre un coin de mur. Les doigts de Kairi, posés sur sa joue, lui firent relever la tête et il renifla en s'essuyant le nez.

"T'es plus bavard que ça d'habitude, mon pilou.

Elle eut un petit rire, un joli rire, celui des mauvais jours qui passent après la pluie. Sora baissa la tête.

Il n'avait aucune raison de…si ?

— Il se passe un truc ? C'est Riku ?

— Non, enfin…"

Le châtain soupira. Puis il traina des pieds jusqu'à elle et elle ouvrit naturellement les bras pour l'accueillir contre son cœur, abandonnant pour un moment toute esquisse d'allégresse.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, sans bouger. Indifférents aux gens qui rouspétaient parce qu'ils se trouvaient sur leur beau passage en ligne droite. Kairi avait sur elle un parfum de violette et de fins cheveux roux maculaient son débardeur crème, ruisselaient sur son front jusqu'à tomber sur les joues de Sora. Elle frotta son dos en masquant son inquiétude, traça de petits cercles apaisants sur sa nuque. Les vols à l'arrachée étaient courant dans les supermarchés, elle savait bien que ce n'était pas ça qui le préoccupait.

C'était plus lointain, ça puait le doute et la peur. Elle ne voulait pas le voir comme ça.

"On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme, elle souffla dans son oreille après de longues minutes.

Sora eut un rire sans joie, ce rire blessé qu'il devait à Riku, avant de secouer la tête. Le tissu du t-shirt tombait sur les hanches de la rousse comme une bouée de sauvetage, et il se sentit tellement stupide de ne pas pouvoir gérer _ça_ tout seul. Il était si fort d'habitude, admirablement ignorant de ces choses-là, surtout quand ça venait de Riku. Il passait l'éponge.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que tout ça lui sautait tout à coup à la gorge ? Une fêlure soufflée dans sa conscience, un coup invisible dont le revers frappait sans prévenir ? C'était injuste, même pas une certitude. C'était triste.

— Pire, il trouva la force de répondre, lentement.

Et malgré lui il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y repenser. Comment reconnait-on un spectre sans l'avoir jamais vu ? Il avait peur, si peur, il n'était pas assez blindé. Il n'avait entendu que des histoires, rien de concret, rien de tangible encore. Il n'était pas prêt.

Lui si compréhensif, si doux. La bonne blague.

— Pire ? répéta Kairi pour l'inciter à parler.

Sora eut un hoquet contre elle et la rouquine le serra plus fort, plus fort encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par lâcher comme une bombe :

— Je crois que j'ai vu Vanitas.

Une unique réponse. Seulement le temps d'enterrer les restes de cette soirée si bien commencée. Kairi ferma les yeux.

— Fais chier."

.

.

.

Sora bourré avait les prunelles comme des diamants plongés dans l'eau, le corps mou et des joues de pivert. Sa peau luisait d'une fine pellicule de sueur frissonnante, sa respiration s'était faite plus profonde, son regard perdu vers des paysages dorés. Kairi le poussa du coude tandis qu'il s'affaissait sur elle en geignant, le visage presque entièrement barbouillé de gloss à la fraise.

Les coussins et la couverture sur lesquels ils étaient assis étaient moelleux, la bouteille de rhum qu'ils buvaient au goulot collante du sucre de l'ivresse. La télé en fond, vague brouillon coloré, ajoutait ce qu'il fallait de drama à la touchante fresque de leur déchéance. Il n'était même pas encore minuit et le brun crevait déjà d'une douloureuse indigestion.

"Tu crois que je vais finir comme Riku ? à l'aimer lui comme lui il aime Vanitas ?

— _Aimait._

— C'est pareil."

Kairi gloussa sans faire exprès, parce qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien de drôle dans cet aveu, attrapa la main du châtain pour se faire pardonner. La fumée dans sa tête avait la forme des bigoudis dont elle s'était affublée pour rire une heure auparavant, son peignoir Super Nana glissant sur ses bras couverts de grains de beauté. Elle posa sa bouteille de rhum avec un air perdu, le teint brouillé par l'effort, battit des cils pour chasser une mèche rebelle de devant ses yeux.

Ses mains trouvèrent la tête de Sora posée sur ses genoux, et elle joua un instant avec les pointes châtain pour s'occuper les mains.

"Répooonds, Kai', s'il te plait…

— J'espère que non.

Sora ouvrit la bouche, plongea dans le premier paquet de bonbons à portée de main. Le sucre l'aidait à trouver un spectre de réconfort et au Diable s'il douillait, rien que ce soir. Avec un peu de chance il finirait obèse et là Riku serait bien obligé de s'occuper de lui.

— Quoi, tu pense que je l'aime pas assez ?

— Nan, je dis qu'il aimait trop Vanitas.

— _Aime_.

— Nan, So', tu dis ça parce que t'es bourré. Il t'aime. Il t'aime et s'il t'aime pas, alors j'irai lui faire bouffer ses dents parce que t'es un gars en or et parce que ce serait une preuve d'à quel point il est con.

— Il a plus jamais parlé de lui depuis _tu sais quoi_, mais il est là tout le temps. Vanitas. Si même moi j'finis par le voir alors on est vraiment la merde, tu crois pas ?

— Il habite Illusio aussi, c'est juste une coïncidence. Il va pas changer de ville simplement pour pas croiser la face du gars qu'il a largué, chaton. Et puis il a occupé trois ans de la vie de Riku, c'qu'y avait entre eux va pas disparaitre en un claquement de doigts, tu comprends ? Ce serait trop facile.

— C'est nul, mais t'as raison. Pourquoi j'ai aussi peur alors ?

— Peur de quoi ? Vanitas ?

— Oui.

Sa main toujours dans la sienne, Kairi poussa un soupir lourd de sens. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir aider Sora, lui apporter une réponse rassurante, mais son fil de pensées imbibé d'alcool ne la ramenait qu'à des projections catastrophiques qui expliquaient sans doute chacune des raisons de son long célibat.

— Il a pris et prend encore de la place dans le cœur du type que t'aime, y'en a qui seraient jaloux comme des poux mais toi t'as la trouille. T'as pas assez confiance en toi, mon pilou. T'as pas assez confiance et Riku est pas fichu de te rassurer parce qu'il est trop occupé à regretter un ex qui reviendra pas. Je te jure, je comprends globalement pourquoi t'es amoureux de lui mais parfois il peut juste être tellement… stupide ?

— Dommage que les mecs stupides soient totalement mon genre. T'es la meilleure des meilleures amies, tu sais, ça ?

— Wow, je suis surprise que tu me laisse insulter ton prince charmant."

Sora émit un gargouillement proche du rire avant de se retourner sur le dos en grimaçant, le regard perdu entre l'écran plat et le corps d'un Schtroumpf sans chapeau. La lumière de la télé, douceâtre, passa joliment à travers la gélatine lisse comme un vitrail, laissant voir à l'œil nu de minuscules bulles gorgées d'indigo. Il le laissa à la lumière blanche un moment, observa soigneusement ce puzzle fait de bleu, de sucre et d'acides, étrangement fasciné par cette anatomie simpliste sans cœur ni sentiments.

"Je te laisse faire parce que t'as raison, soupira t-il en arrachant sans remords la tête du misérable, et la rousse crut voir passer sur ses traits l'ombre lasse de la résignation. J'ai pas assez confiance en moi mais j'ai pas assez confiance en lui, non plus. Je me fais pas assez confiance pour lui faire confiance, tu vois ?

— Je crois que je vois, oui.

La rouquine avala sa salive après une dernière gorgée d'ambre et Sora put entendre nettement le battement sourd de son cœur dans son ventre. Il aurait tellement pu dormir là, juste là, il avait tellement envie de parler de tout ça à Riku et il était tellement —irrationnellement— curieux et effrayé à propos de cet autre qui avait tant compté pour lui. Est-ce que c'était normal, ça ? Est-ce que ça n'était pas un brin masochiste, un rien morbide que de vouloir toucher du doigt la chose qui avait su, _pu_ briser le cœur de l'argenté comme lui n'aurait jamais l'envie, la raison, la force de le faire ?

Sora savait qu'il n'y avait pas de gagnants dans leur histoire et pourtant, rien qu'en ayant aperçu l'ombre de Vanitas dans un magasin, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu.

— J'aimerais, il ferma doucement les paupières, j'aimerais être spécial pour lui.

— Tu l'es déjà.

Et la voix de Kairi était plus qu'un murmure lorsqu'elle répondit, frotta affectueusement la grande trace de gloss que son ami était en train de laisser tout le long de la couture de son pyjama.

— Spécial comme Vanitas.

Elle pencha la tête et Sora ne put voir dans la nuit que l'ourlet de ses lèvres, fine courbe douce-amère. Elle avait l'air d'une gentille sorcière, avec ses bigoudis.

— Un saccageur de cœur ? Tu vaux bien mieux que ça, So'.

Le châtain roula des yeux, lutta pour ne pas s'endormir en repassant dans sa tête cette scène de _Love Actually_ qu'il connaissait par cœur, et qui bourdonnait en toile de fond jusqu'à ses oreilles cotonneuses. Celle avec Michael, Sarah et l'écharpe de Noël. Il soupira, un tressaillement de fatigue agitant ses paupières.

Il aimait bien Michael.

— Peut-être qu'il avait ses raisons ? Peut-être qu'il avait peur, ou peut-être qu'il a juste merdé ? Trois ans c'est beaucoup, non ? Il s'est peut-être passé un truc qui lui a fait mettre la clé sous la porte et maintenant il regrette ? Peut-être qu'il va revenir et là…

— C'est claquer la porte l'expression, j'crois. Peut-être rien du tout, je veux pas que tu te fasses du mal à penser comme ça. Sora… tu mérites d'avoir Riku pour toi. D'être heureux et bien avec le gars que t'aime, et qui t'aime. Si Riku est pas capable de te faire sentir que tu compte pour lui alors c'est sa faute, pas la tienne."

Les yeux désormais clos, Sora pris son temps pour essayer de comprendre le message que voulait lui faire passer son amie. Son ton n'était pas agressif, juste ferme, entier et sincère comme un conseil. Elle était comme ça Kairi, ferme et juste à la fois. Et il savait que quelque part, quelque part loin dans sa conscience, elle avait raison. Mais c'était tellement dur à croire et il ne voulait pas réaliser qu'en dépit de tout leur bonheur, tout leur amour, Riku lui faisait mal.

Un mal hasardeux, interne. Un mal invisible. Un mal discret.

Après un moment de silence, il lâcha la main de la rousse et reprit un bonbon. La brûlure de son estomac se calmait doucement, et il se sentit planer comme après de longues secondes passées la tête sous l'eau.

"Tu crois qu'il m'aime, alors ?

Il avait retrouvé un sourire doux, presque candide. Kairi leva sa bouteille vide à hauteur de sa joue, porta un semblant de toast.

— Sûre.

— Et si Vanitas revenait…

Bien vite, son sourire se changea en grimace.

— So'.

— Nan, nan… juste…

Le châtain inspira longuement par le nez, joua avec ses doigts. Sous lui, Kairi remua. Elle avait chaud, des fourmis dans les jambes et la voix de Sora, étrangement lente et calme, la fit frissonner. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler comme ça.

— Si Vanitas revenait et que Riku le choisissait, est-ce que tu m'aiderais à le récupérer ?"

La rousse ouvrit des yeux ronds. Pencha le visage vers son meilleur ami, un instant, épia son regard pour savoir s'il était sérieux ou non.

Et puis soudain, elle comprit.

Sora, le gentil Sora, signait une clause de méchant. Une clause pour la bonne cause, une clause pour apaiser ses doutes vis-à-vis des fantômes, une clause qu'il se jurait, en désespoir de cause, de suivre si son amour échouait. Une clause qu'ils n'appliqueraient pas. Une sorte de code bleu, pour noyer la peine.

Elle sourit, un très grand sourire. Puis, somnolente, elle lui tendit son bras.

Le doigt en l'air, allongé sur la couette, Sora la regardait avec la reconnaissance des anges prêts à être déchus. De toute façon même sobre elle aurait été incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

"Oui. Check de pouce, alors ?

— Check de pouce. Et la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui paye les Schtroumpfs. "


End file.
